Silent Screams
by XxSammyKeyesxX
Summary: Sammy is being abused by her boyfriend. No one knows except Marissa, but she was sworn to secrecy. Sammy covers it up as best as she could but when Casey moves to Santa Martina, she can't keep it a lie any longer.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Sammy's POV**

He was never that cruel. He used to be really sweet. But then one day he just, I don't know.. changed.

He brought me flowers. He brought me to a restaurant on Valentine's day. He got me a bracelet on my birthday.

But then one day, he texted me and said to meet him at the park. From there we went to Maynards Market.. and in one of the aisles, he hit me.

I reeled back in shock and he hissed in my ear, "You fucking dumb bitch. Thought you could get away with cheating on me? Think again."

And then he walked out of the store. I didn't know what the heck he was talking about. I never even _thought _of cheating on him. He was the most loving boyfriend I've ever had. But since then, I was careful around him and tried not to get in his way. I didn't hang out with any of my guy friends anymore because I was so naive.

I thought if I showed him that I wasn't talking to guys or hanging out with them, he would forgive me and apologize for hitting me. But I was so wrong.

I always thought that it was my fault.. but then Casey moved in next to me and everything seemed to get better.

But I should start _all _the way at the beginning. Before I started going out with Nick.

**A/N: Its not the same Nick from the book. This is an AU story so Sammy doesn't live with her grandmother. Lana never went to Hollywood. Sammy isn't a kid detective. Holly is still in this story because of the same reason. (Sammy got in trouble using the P.A. system, and Mr. Caan gave her 20 hours of community service as her punishment. But instead of the mystery part of the reason, Sammy just goes straight to the Soup Kitchen and the rest is exactly how the book goes. With Sammy following Holly to the riverbed and everything.) Oh, and Heather and Casey are not related. But Heather and Sammy still hate each other. Marissa is still Sammy's best friend. Danny, Billy, Taylor and Jake are friends with Sammy. I think thats it. If there any other changes, I'll let you guys know.**

**Review.**


	2. When I Met Him

**When I Met Him..**

**Sammy's POV**

"Ooh, Sammy." Marissa nudged me teasingly. She had caught Nick staring at me for like the twenty-ith time or something. I lost count after fourteen, so maybe right now it's around the twenties.

Your probably wondering who Nick is. Well Nick is the hottest guy at school. He's Captain of the Basketball team. He has blonde shaggy hair with very deep blue eyes mixed in with a green. So a turquoise or something.

He had suddenly taken an interest to me. And when I mean suddenly, I mean so suddenly that it was like I blinked and he started liking me. But I'm just your average Junior in high school. I have tangly light brown hair with green eyes. They aren't deep though, they're just regular green. I don't see why guys like me.

"Why don't you say hi?" Dot asked me.

I looked at her as if she sprouted ten more heads and Medusa hair. Ew, snakes. Mental shudder. Oops, off topic.

"Um, he's with his friends. What if he turns me down or insults me right in front of them?" I ask like they're stupid.

"He's been staring at you this whole time just so you would walk up to him and he can have the advantage to reject you." Holly said slowly. "Does anyone else see the failed logic in that theory?"

Dot and Marissa raised their hands. I groaned. Marissa pushed me off the cafeteria chair and onto my butt. "Oof." I said as I landed.

"Need a hand there?" A voice said behind me and I almost fainted. Oh gosh, it was Nick.

"Nah, I'm good." I got up and brushed myself off. "Thanks though." I said turning to look at him.

He chuckled while sticking his hands into his pockets. Why do guys do that? "That was quite a fall."

"Thanks to my good friend Marissa." I said pointing at her.

"Your welcome." She said smiling innocently.

"Well, I should get back to my table." He half smiled at me then went back to his table. I stared dreamily at him, as if he was God's son.

"So it takes you to fall on your butt for him to come over and talk to you?" Dot said and then they all burst out laughing. After a while, I started laughing too. I'll admit, that encounter with Nick _was _a little funny.

**~*-O-*~ ~*-O-*~**

It rained after school today. I had to walk home while other people called their moms, dads, older brothers and/or sisters, etc. Me? I couldn't call anyone. I mean, I didn't want to.

I hate my mom. I don't have any siblings. And I know nothing about my father. I mean, he was long gone after a few months of my birth. I don't remember him and as far as I know, he could be anyone. So yeah, an annoying mother, no siblings, and a dead-beet father. My life is crap.

But anyway, I started walking home at around 3:30. I was hoping that the rain would at least stop or slow down by then but instead it rained harder. The basketball team had been practicing until like around 3:40 so I guess I was kind of surprised when Nick pulled up in his car.

"Hey, Sammy right?" He called out fro the drivers' seat.

"Uh, yeah." I said. I kept walking so he was just cruising alongside of me.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked me.

"Do you mind?" I replied.

"Not at all." He smiled. I walked over to the passengers' side and saw that he had laid a towel across the seat for me to sit on. How _thoughtful, _I guess.

"So where do you live?" He asked as I closed the door.

"Up on middleton." I answered.

"You must be freezing." He murmured and turned on the car heating. I pointed the vents on my side directly at me and he directed the middle ones toward me too. I gave him a grateful smile.

"So, um, how's life?" I asked as my attempt to make conversation.

"It's good." He chuckled. Jeez, does he _ever _laugh?

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes." He said looking at me weirdly.

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed. He nodded and I blushed redder but managed to turn away by then so I don't think he noticed.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the ride home. Until, "Okay, here we are." Nick said as he pulled up in my driveway.

"Thanks again." I said getting out but he put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Can I have your number?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled and took out a pen which I convenietly had in my back pocket that day. I reached out for his hand and wrote down my number, with a smiley face.

"Text me later, I guess." I said and then got out with a quick wave back at him before disappearing into my house. As soon as I was inside and the door was closed, I screamed in happiness.

**A/N: Here you go. Chapter 1. It was supposed to come out yesterday, but I remembered that I had started writing 1/3 of this on the laptop. So I just logged off since my time was mostly done, and then I walked home. **

**So yeah, review.**


	3. When He Didn't Call Or Text

**When He Didn't Call Or Text..  
**

**Sammy's POV**

I'm not gonna lie, I was super excited waiting for him to call or text. Like literally waiting. I didn't eat dinner, do homework, take a bath, and etc. because I thought that maybe if I was busy doing those things, I wouldn't hear my phone. So I stayed in my room and waited by my phone. Which was extremely boring.

But I had time to think. About things like, why the heck did Nick suddenly take an interest in me? What changed during this past year? Maybe he wanted to get in my pants and then dump me. So typical.

Or maybe, he just noticed me and thought I was super cute, super funny and.. well I don't know what else.

_Ping_

"Ahhh!" That my folks was me screaming my head off because _finally _he texted me. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. Just to see that Marissa was the one who texted me.

_**Hey, wat's up?**_

Ugh, she just crushed my dreams.

**Nothin much. Just waiting for Nick to text me. **I texted back to her.

_**Nick? Why would he be textin u? I mean, no offense. I'm totally happy for u.**_

**Well, he drove me home from school. :)**

_**-Screams- He wat? Oh Sammy, that's awesome!**_

**It would be awesomer if he texted me already. Ive been waitin all day. -_-**

_**He will.**_

Yeah.. he didn't. I waited for the rest of the night until ten o' clock and then I got tired so I went to sleep.

**A/N: Filler chapter but only because its essential to the story. The next chapter will be much longer. **


	4. Guys, Bands, and Money

**Guys, Bands, and Money..**

**Sammy's POV**

I woke up the next morning immediately remembering that Nick totally snaked me. I shook my head, no, I was not going to think about that.

I got ready for school and called Marissa to come pick me up with her father. She said to give them like half an hour, so I went downstairs and was greeted with eggs, bacon and toast. Oh, and orange juice. Bleh.

"Good morning, honey." My mom said cheerfully. I yawned and said good morning back. Rubbing the sleep with my hand on one eye, I sat down as my mom put a plate down of food in front of me.

"Thank you." I said and got up to get the ketchup and lemonade when my mom suddenly put it in my face. Not like she shoved it in my face because she was mad, she just put it in my face to show me that it was there. And I almost hit my forehead on the lemonade gallon. "Thank you, again." I said and sat down, to realize that I didn't have a fork, so I got up again, and almost got stabbed by the fork that my mom was handing me without my realizing.

"Thank you again." I huffed and sat down. But then I realized that I didn't have a cup, but I learned my lesson. Instead, I waited a good 10 seconds and then my mom handed me a cup. I said thank you _again _and let me tell you, I was sick of those words by then.

I ate quickly, drank 3 cups of lemonade because it was really good and then I stayed in the kitchen talking to my mom for a while.

"So where's dad?" I asked absentmindely. My dad was always leaving at random times. 'Business' trips he liked to call them but I've seen him when he gets home afterward. Didn't really look like a business trip. _And _he wasn't wearing a suit. And he worked at frigging supermarket.

My mom saw me and sighed. "He's, you know, away again." She said and then turned away so I couldn't see her face. I think she knew about the affairs.

"Mom?" I said trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, honey?" She responded, starting to clean the dishes.

"Do you know about Dad?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

She didn't say anything at first, just continued to clean the dishes. She sighed and sniffled every few times and I had a gut feeling that she knew. That she has known this whole time.

"Mom, why don't you get a divorce? No woman should be treated that way." I told her and that's when she finished doing the dishes. She turned off the water, and wiped her hands on a napkin, then she turned to look at me.

"Samantha, divorce isn't an option. Trust me, it never is. A lot of money goes into divorce, money that we can't afford to lose. And he'll want custody of you-" I cut her off.

"Mom, really? We both know that's bull shark. Divorce is only a few tens, and that's just for their services. And Dad does not want me. Sure, _sometimes _he acts like he cares, but that's to convince _himself_ that he's a good father." I said.

"We'll talk about this later." She said and walked out of the kitchen. Sigh. I walked into the living room and took out my IPod, flipping through song after song. Finally, I got to one that seemed to fit me well enough right now.

**(A/N: A.k.a. Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. I'll post the lyrics in the next chapter that has this song. Wait for it. ;p)**

I started singing along to it and when it was done, an LMFAO song came on so me being me, I started dancing and singing like a crazy person.

_Yo!_

_I'm running through these hoes like Drano_

_I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

_We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping_

_On a rise to the top no lead in our zeppelin_

_Hey!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Let's go_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see you!_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuffling_

_Shuffling shuffling_

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We get money don't be mad now stop hatin's bad_

But then someone tapped me on my shoulder, and I quickly whipped around. My mom, Marissa's dad and Marissa were there laughing at me. I blushed a _very _deep red and swatted Marissa, taking out my headphones from where they were in my ears.

"What's so funny?" I demanded once they were calm enough.

"You were dancing like a crazy nut." Marissa said bursting into giggles her face red.

"You sing very nice honey." My mom said, smiling at me.

Marissa's dad scoffed. "It was more than nice. Samantha, you sing very _very _well." He smiled at me.

"Marissa can you sing?" My mom asked her.

"A little." She blushed.

"Why don't you form a band?" Marissa's dad and my mom exclaimed in unison. Marissa and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe." I said.

"We'll ask the girls." Marissa added.

"Okay, well you guys are gonna be late. Sammy, grab your backpack. Don't forget your phone and remember to shut off your room light." My mom said. I nodded and went upstairs to grab my backpack and my phone that was charging on my windowsill. **(A/N: I accidentally typed windshield..)**

I checked my text messages and my call archive and found nothing, other than a text from Marissa saying that they'll be there soon. I sighed and Marissa flopped down on the bed.

"Did he text you?" She asked, looking at my expression.

"No." I said stuffing my phone into my backpack.

"He said he would but he didn't?" Marissa asked confused.

"He didn't say that he _would, _he asked for my number, I gave it to him and told him to text me." I tried to reason. Why was I sticking up for him though? Stupid confuzzled brain.

"He asked for your number. What do you think he was going to do with it?" Marissa asked in a _duh _tone.

"I don't know. And I don't want to ride the Train of Logic. We'll talk about this later." I said, walking out with Marissa right behind me.

"We'll ask the girls about it." Marissa said and I could tell that she rolled her eyes.

"Mom, can I have ten dollars for after school?" I asked as Marissa and I reached the living room.

"Sure, give me the change if there's any left over." She said, giving me the ten and I rolled my eyes.

"I still don't understand why you say that." I said.

"That money goes into your college fund." She said.

"I thought _my _money had to go in there." I said trying to outsmart her.

"Samantha, we go over this at least 4 times a week." She said. "I'm giving you the money, so therefore it's yours." She said, and Marissa rolled her eyes at our argument.

"But I have to give back the money, or what's left of it afterward." I responded.

She sighed. "Yeah, but it's your money that I gave you and your not giving it back to me, your giving it to me so that I could put somewhere else." She tried-and failed- to reason with me.

"Okay, sure mom. Let's go with that." I gave her a hug and a kiss. "By mom, see you later." I called as me and Marissa left.

**A/N: Okay, here it is. :D And those LMFAO lyrics are from . They're not mine and personally, I think they're wrong. I think it's just me. Do you guys think it's wrong? I mean, just by reading them, I'm like, 'Is that even in the song?' But I just sing the song really fast so I wouldn't know if it's right or wrong. Someone tell me?**

**And review! I'll update TCF tomorrow and MLBRA on Thursday or Friday. **


	5. This Is How It Went Down At School

**This Is How It Went Down At School**

**Sammy's POV**

I was so not looking forward to seeing Nick right now. But he was there, at school, talking to his friends, near the parking lot where unfortunately Marissa's dad had decided to park. Cue facepalm at his stupidity. Me and Marissa got out quickly, not wanting anyone to see Marissa's dad dropping us off at school like we were babies.

"Bye girls, have a great day!" He said cheerily. Marissa grumbled a reply, and I waved and smiled as he backed up and drove away.

Well, I'll cut him some slack this time, but next time I'm demanding that we walk to school. Using my hand, I blocked the side of my face so that Nick couldn't see me. Then I fast walked over to Marissa and pulled her toward me, using her body as a shield. "Sammy!" Marissa said in surprise. And that got Nick's attention. Yup, God dislikes me right now. Yeah well, you know what God? I dislike you right now too.

Nick smiled at me, and told his friends that he'll catch up with them later. Why do guys say that? But anyway, then he jogged over to Marissa and I.

"Hey Sammy." Cue grin from him. "And Marissa." Cue polite nod at her.

"Hey Nick." Marissa waved. Then she jerked out of my grip and said, "Bye Nick." That douche head. I glared at her retreating figure.

"Hey, so I'm sorry that I didn't call last night." Nick said which made me look at him. He had a nervous half smile on his face.

"Eh, it's okay. I mean, you didn't actually say that you would." I smiled at him. I was just happy that he had apologized for not calling. I mean, him not calling was kind of a rejection. Well, to me.

"But I was _going _to." He said quickly. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "It's just that I took a shower when I got home. Then I had to watch my baby brother for an hour or two because my parents weren't home yet. And when they did come home, I did homework, then ate dinner right after that, and I was gonna call you right after dinner but my mom asked me to do the dishes, and you know how moms are. So I did the dishes, and she started doing my laundry. But my phone was in my jeans pocket and it took a little bath. So I am, as of now, phoneless."

Huh. I took in the whole story and I decided that I believed him. "Like I said, it's okay. I mean at least you were going to. Thats better than having no excuse as to why you didnt. But what about my number? I wrote it on your hand, and you took a shower and washed dishes." I pointed out.

"Nah, I got it memorized." He grinned a ridiculously cute grin and my heart fluttered. Then I felt myself blushing so I looked down.

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" He said more as a question than a statement.

"Of course." I smiled at him. And get this. He reached for my hand and kissed it! blushed harder. Then he let go and went inside the school. And at that moment, the bell rang.

**A/N: I can't believe this. I published 3 new stories and I got shit for it. Well, I got shit for Pool Nightmare. Smh. Well, my laptop hasn't come yet. But I'm still staring out the window every day, waiting for it. x) BUT! I Found out that I can update on my nook, using a special app. How flipping cool is that? :D But don't count on any updates if you guys don't start reviewing. **

**So review :)**


	6. Introducing Casey To The Story

**Introducing Casey To The Story**

**Casey's POV  
**

"Hey guys, I gotta get home now, but I'll text you later." I said standing up from my position on the couch.**  
**

"What, no kiss goodbye? Pft, and I thought you were a gentleman." My girlfriend, of about 3 months, said as I walked past her to the door. I sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, you see...about that." I said putting on an uneasy smile.

"What?" She smirked.

"Deep down, I'm a real hard badass." I said with a conceited smirk.

"Gasp!" She said dramatically.

"Yup...you wanna know what badass thing I did yesterday?" I asked.

"Hm. Is it police worthy?" My best friend, Sam asked.

"Depends. I rode my bike to the store." I said straightening my sweater.

"So?" Jenny, a.k.a. my girlfriend, said.

"_Without_ a helmet on." I grinned.

Everyone burst out laughing. I chuckled along.

"What other badass thing did you do?" Jenny asked after they calmed down.

"You know how I'm on the swim team?"

"Yeah?" Sam said motioning for me to continue.

"The coach told me to do laps so I floated...without goggles or a swim cap." I said.

They started laughing again. I shook my head. "Yeah, I know. Its ridiculously badass." I said. "But I mean, really. I have to go."

Jenny came over to me and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Your place tomorrow at 10?" She whispered seductively in my ear with her hands on my chest, holding her up.

"Definitely." I smiled at her.

"Whoop whoop. Casey's gonna get some!" Sam wolf-whistled.

"Sam, shut up." I pointed a finger at him.

"Right. Well, bye Casey." Chasity waved. She was the quiet one of the group so of course she barely said a word.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." I called out to all of my friends.

"Woah woah woah. What about me?" Our other friend Chase exclaimed walking into the room.

"Lol, bye to you too." I laughed.

"No bro hug?" His eyes widened.

"Mental sigh. How about a brofist?" I suggested, holding one out.

"Fine. BROFIST!" He yelled brofisting me. Gosh, that sounds so wrong.

**A/N: Hey guys :3 Haven't talked to you guys in a while. Uhm, yeah.. not much has happened. Still no nook charger x( Still no laptop Dx And still no laptop charger -.- BUT guess what :D Me and Eric are finally together XDDD**

**But I have to go now.. Please review. I've missed you guys :/  
**


End file.
